Perhaps never before in the history of the world and certainly not in the history of the United States has a need for new sources of power appeared with such urgency.
According to some estimates world oil supplies will become exhausted within the next twenty to thirty years. Past political and economic crises over oil will predictably pale if this occurs without the substitution of other energy sources.